


隔岸观火

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 3





	隔岸观火

吉克·耶格尔在窗边摸出一支烟，烟盒里为数不多的余量提醒着他，离开故乡的日子已经很长。他伸手到口袋里摸索火柴，而一支小小的火苗在他没有注意的时候亲吻了他的香烟。吉克怔了一下，然后缓慢地吸了一口，笑起来：“谢了，皮克妹妹。”

皮克随手熄灭了火柴，丢在地上。一般来说皮克不会做这样的事情，大概是这里破败的气息诱惑了她，没有人会在这样的房子里保持整洁，不如说，整洁反倒是是格格不入的。

吉克坐在裂了口子的皮沙发上，灰尘随着他的动作飘起来，在黯淡的阳光复又慢慢落下。他转头看向窗外，透过破碎的玻璃窗，浓浓的硝烟在不远处飘荡，熏黑了城市的废墟。一串枪声响过，连一只乌鸦都没有飞起，前些天还能见到这些顽强的鸟儿，如今大约也逃离了这座城市。只有死人与将要死去的人，藏匿在一扇扇破碎的窗户之后。

“真是死气沉沉呐，大概要结束……”他的话音被突如其来的炮击巨响震断，吉克皱了皱眉头，天花板上的碎屑和灰尘簌簌地往下掉。

皮克的手悄然抚上他的膝盖，他默许了她的动作，于是那只手贪得无厌地顺着大腿爬上胸膛，最后攀上他的肩膀，然后猫儿一样的皮克，爬上了他的大腿。

他靠在破旧的沙发里，他的手指夹着烟，而她撑在他的身上，静静地望着他，眼里有淡淡的笑意。

“你说什么？”她问。

在他开口回答之前，又一声震耳欲聋的炮击，然后是人类惨叫的声音。

“没想到他们还有炮弹啊。”吉克笑了笑，“真是可怕。”

“应该是困兽之斗了吧。”皮克望了一眼炮声传来的地方，“已经围困这么久了，他们大概撑不过今天。”

“我们可算能出去透透气了吗？”吉克笑着吸了一口烟，慢慢地吐出来，“在进攻者为胜利欢呼的时候，一举歼灭是不是过于残酷了？”

“的确，如果是我，应该更乐于死在枪炮之下，而不是被巨人捏碎。”皮克故作认真地回答，但眼中漫不经心的笑意出卖了她，她慢慢直起身子，于是吉克不得不微微仰起脸看她。

“吉克。”

“嗯？”

“你说我们会怎么死呢？被巨人捏碎，还是被枪炮打死？”

“别开玩笑了，皮克妹妹——我们当然是会被继承者吃掉。”

“我有一种预感，吉克。”她说，“我们这一代会迎来非同寻常的死亡。”

“是吗？我倒没这样想过……毕竟我嘛，只是一个普通人啦。”

“普通人？”她轻轻地笑起来，“这话从惊异之子的口中说出来，还真是无法令人信服呢。”

“别调侃我呀，皮克妹妹。”他笑起来，伸手去挽一缕她的黑发，“你知道，我不过是罪犯的儿子，差点失去资格的战士。”

“你是我们的战士长，是马莱之矛。”她回答。

吉克垂下目光笑起来，为了潜入敌国他刮了胡子也摘下了眼镜，于是那个俊秀的青年让她回想起一同作为战士候补训练时的吉克，那时候听到有人说他和皮克走得很近少年人还会脸红，如今他的容颜并没有添上风霜，却似乎一点一点变得陌生。

“没错，我会杀光马莱的敌人。”吉克说，“等到他们顺利夺回始祖，马莱会重新所向披靡，我们也就不用躲在这儿坐收渔利了。”

“夺回始祖之后又如何呢？”她俯下身，将额头轻轻贴上他的额头，“我们还是马莱的兵器，用短暂的余生尽可能地杀戮。”

“到那时候，我们都会幸福的，我相信这一点。”吉克的脸被她的黑发笼罩，他闭上眼睛，用空着的手搂住她的脊背，“等到我们夺回始祖，我们就能终结这一切的悲剧。”

“幸福？”她轻轻地笑起来，“我没有奢望过幸福。”

炮声再次响起，裹挟着火药气味的烈风冲进破窗，卷起了她的黑发，也吹散了她的笑音。

“吉克，战争里没有善人，只有罪人，让我们去终结他们的生命和希望，信念和理想吧。”

“拜托，皮克妹妹——让我抽完这一支可以吗？”

火在他的余光里燃烧，崩塌的城市，连嘶号和哭声都逐渐沉寂，死一般轻盈的风，在废墟间游走。最后客厅墙壁上那早已破碎的相片也终于摔落在地，好像故宅的幽灵终于合上眼睛。吉克把烟头按灭，用匕首划破皮克的指尖，而她抱住他的脖颈，咬破了他的嘴唇。


End file.
